User talk:Killahsese
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hey look! Tachimukai is happy.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 12:28, 23 November 2010 Hi! I've got some tips! Sorry if i keep on kinda like following you but it seems you can help the wiki a lot! :) You can just call me by my real name, My real name is Ciara :) Now for the tips: *One thing that most pages lack are pics. Watch some hissatsu on youtube then press print screen then paste it on paint, after that save it as png format. And upload it to where it is needed then tadaa! You have a pic! *Organize some pages like adding something about them like background, appearance, personality, plot overview, hissatsu, quotes, gallery, trivia. Thanks for editing the wiki! I'm not an admin but im so attached to the series that i just have to help editing this wiki! :) Hope to see you more on this wiki! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 07:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Question... Do you know where to download the opening songs for inazuma eleven? i really want to download it and when i ask, i get no reply! Where can you download it for free? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 07:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi I got the images from a video in Youtube, there a lot of more images like the others.Garchopex 15:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi.. Hello there. Same here, I also loves Tachimukai and my fav girls is Haruna. That's all. I hope you can help me in some of the Inazuma Eleven topic and I'll do the same as exchange. Sapphirez 06:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi.. Hello there. Same here, I also loves Tachimukai and my fav girls is Haruna. That's all. I hope you can help me in some of the Inazuma Eleven topic and I'll do the same as exchange. Sapphirez 07:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry for the late reply! I am pretty busy during the past days, it was our test and i had to study hard. Now getting back, thanks for telling me were to get it! :) When i ask about it, i didn't get replies back, and can you use you signature so that i can go to your profile easily when i'm gonna leave a message to you :) Thank you :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 11:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Pic Hey! nice pic of tachimukai! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 03:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Tachimukai It's amzing how tachimukai is just like the main character of zoids genesis, Ruuji. He is shy, nice and friendly but has the potential to be great! GO MUGEN THE HAND!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) The Pic I meant your profile pic :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:19, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ep. 111 Did you already watch ep. 111? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) jejeje Check the disscusion page of AdventureWriter28, the video will be there. Garchopex 01:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) What can you say about the episode? So what can you say about ep. 111? (Because of that episode, sein/zein is awesome and was actually nice!) The next episode will be after the week of the movie! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 11:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Hey you have a fanfiction right? And also a fanmade character? Can you help me by posting it in here? If you have a fanart, can you also post it in here? http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Fanon_Wiki [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 08:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Just dropping by and saying merry christmas! It is a special holiday :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's ok, i'm also doing some busy stuff also :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) TACHIMUKAI YUUKI Hi.. Killahsese i love Tachimukai too.. but for sometime i began to hate him when Desta entered a goal by Black Thunder he was standing..do something..any thing Woooow..he said..(ehh..!!) But..he began again to get COOL XD Endou konou 10:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Endou konouEndou konou 10:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi again I love tachimukai too I call him Tachi..^^ He is so cute He is better than endou Endou konou 17:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou hi yes i call him tachi i have lots of pictures of him cute XD. right now i am having my midyear exams can not contact a lot SORRY Endou konou 10:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Hello..^^ yeeeeeeh..I have a baad exam tomorrow..>< I hope it will be easy ok..I have a picture of tachimukai when he is tired and many many and troding cards..^^ that picture i gave it to you..^^ i made it after cutting it..^^ i love doing things like this in Photo Shop..^^ if you needed any thing of tachi or haruna..just till me..^^ Endou konou 18:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou New managers The image with the new managers is a screenshot from the Inazuma Eleven 4 trailer. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) hello Hi ..^^ i will send u some tachi's pictures soon wait for me..!! Endou konou 13:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Long Time! How's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 14:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, thanks for the photo! Hey, i may just make a devianart account and follow you there because my friend and i, in school, are making a collaboration, i do the story, she does the art :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Remeber me..?! Hello..it has been long time since i last talked to u..~!! how r u my friend.. Just asking..do u have a Facebook account..and i will add u..?! i now have plenty of pictures of tachi..~!! Endou konou I added u..~!! Hi again..~!! i added u .. My name is Endou Mamoru my avatar icon is Fidio..~!! Ok..when u add me u will find an albu in my profile with this name "Inazuma Eleven Icons .. إينَـآإأزومَـآإأ إلِـيفين" ^ ^ Endou konou Online Hi..~!! i am online now in Facebook if u wanna talk..~!! Endou Konou ' (Talk To Me..~!!) ^_^ Hey, i've seen you're kinda back at editing :) So how's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28]] (Let's Talk) 06:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request Yes :) that was my request but can i ask for a Fideo Ardena also? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Active or not Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 or 2 groups to work on 3 or 2 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not by Saturday 24th (South East Asian time, so for those in America the deadline is Friday 23rd). Thank you! More information will come out after Saturday!! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC)